She Had To Know
by OriginallyCalzona
Summary: Jane is crushing on her bff- This story is a one shot as I enjoy writing my other stories more. I may visit it again because I've written more for it but have no interest in it tbh


"She has to know.

Okay so she does know.

Golly.

She definitely knows."

Jane was deep in her thoughts.

Though that might not be the right

Turn of phrase.

It was more like Jane was lost deep in her thoughts.

Because she had been watching the Medical examiner of the common wealth of Massachusetts add cinnaman to her coffee since she sat down.

A seemingly innocent enough task.

But Jane could feel herself being worked up while watching.

The way Maura's skirt strained to stretch over her thighs as she bent to put the shaker back down.

The split in her pencil skirt moved sightly to the right so that it was right between Maura's knees.

Jane wanted to hear the fabric rip as she pulled it off of Maura.

Her calf muscles were defined from the straining and accented by the nude 4inch heels she had on.

Maura was completely oblivious that she had an audience but Jane was captivated by and knew Maura had to know the effect she had on people.

Just imagining herself as that coffee cup as the medical examiner brought it slowly to her lips and took the tiniest of sips.

She clearly enjoyed it and though Jane was seated at the opposite side of the room waiting to be joined by the object of her staring, she imagined the moan of appreciation Maura would give at the taste of a well brewed coffee, flavoured just the way she likes it.

The idea quickly shifted as Jane did as well in her seat to relieve some of the tension growing physically and sexually inside of her at the thought of Mauras moans.

She looked down and sure enough, her thoughts had gotten the better of her body.

A small bulge could be seen if one were to look in the front of Jane's pants.

Jane was admittedly, a little different.

She knew she didn't have a chance with Maura but her mind didn't seem to care.

She was thankful she was sitting down but to make the situation more difficult when she looked back up.

Jane sees Maura coming over with a smile for her but notices a little bit of concern on the medical examiners face.

Jane must have been wearing the distress she felt at not being able to control her body on her face as well because she could see the smile fading from Maura lips as she approached the table.

Before Maura could ask if she was okay,

Jane took a sip of the coffee she had yet to take more than one sip from and made a face.

"Is something wrong with your coffee?"

Maura asked with genuine concern.

She knew Jane may not like to admit it, but she could be picky about some things.

Today she and Jane had been talked into trying the secret menu dark chocolatemucho chocalatte, and esspresso dream saver.

Jane's mother, Angela, worked at the cafe attached to bpd headquarters where Maura and Jane worked,

She was always trying to bring a little Rizzoli to the food and drinks and decided to create a secret menu.

Jane had expected to be picking up the usual order for her and Maura and had been ready to say no to the chocolatte and espresso whatever,

But Maura had to intervene.

She placed her hand on Jane's wrist.

Jane immediately stopped protesting and first looked over to Maura's hand on her wrist and then quickly up to meet her eyes.

Maura had a quiet smile on her face, from her mouth to her eyes.

The smile Jane loved.

"Let's try it Jane"

She couldn't say no.

And we're back to current time.

Jane's plan had worked because the drink was going to put this conversation out of the danger zone.

"I guess not, she replied, if I wanted a creamy disaster in my mouth."

Maura raises her eyebrow at that with a smirk on her face. "Hmm."

"Oh come on, Maura, not like that."

Maura let's out a laugh, teasing her.

"I know.

Here try mine. Its very good, and I added cinnaman. I think you'll like it"

Jane feigns apprehension as she accepts Maura's outstretched cup.

She loves that their fingers overlap.

Even if just barely, she loves to touch Maura.

Maura has a smile on her face as she watches Jane pick a spot to bring the cup to her lips.

Maura has left the imprint of lipstip on the edge and They maintain eye contact as Jane brings the cup to her lips and drinks from the spot right next to Maura's lipstick.

The warm liquid pours into her mouth and Jane moans in response.

The cinnaman is perfect. Of course.

Maura's smile widens and her eyes absorb and reflect the happiness, at both having Jane enjoy her drink, and hearing her appreciation for it.

"I'm glad you enjoy it"

Maura is still smiling at her and Jane can't look away.

She can feel herself quickly getting caught up in being on the receiving end of mauras happiness.

Chill out Jane.

Okay.

Pops fixing pipes.

Maura fixing my pipe.

Okay no.

Jane was trying to distract her mind as she usually has to when she feels her senses being filled with Maura.

She didn't realize she was still holding Maura's drink when she picked up her own drink and took a swig.

Maura chuckled at Jane's antics.

Making Jane a little self conscious of her fumble.

She handed Maura back her cup and continued to hold her own drink in a vice grip.

She adverted her eyes from Maura, hoping for a distraction since Maura didn't seem to notice the tension from earlier and was thankful to see her mother heading over to them.

"Well" her mother asks, wanting to know if they enjoyed.

"What do you think?

"Oh.." Jane starts

Maura finishes, "the chocolatemucho chacalatte is very good, Angela."

"With cinnamon" Jane interjects, to her mother.

Maura's attention leaves Angela and is brought back to Jane as she answers her mother's question about her own drink.


End file.
